<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa v3 rare pair/uncommon ship oneshots by Up_yours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177493">Danganronpa v3 rare pair/uncommon ship oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_yours/pseuds/Up_yours'>Up_yours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Porn, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mostly fluff and smut, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, mlm, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_yours/pseuds/Up_yours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of these are oneshots of ships that you can’t normally find easily cause yeah 😁😂🤨😏😹🤣. I do take requests of literally anything. (Except certain kinks ei. Piss). </p><p>Current ships featured:<br/>Kiibo/Miu/Kokichi<br/>Kokichi/Miu<br/>Kaede/Miu/Maki</p><p>Wait list:</p><p>Kokichi/kiibo<br/>Kaito/kiibo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu &amp; Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi/Harukawa maki, K1-B0/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Joining in -Kiiboumruma-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Kokichi/Miu/Kiibo<br/>Type: Smut and slight fluff<br/>Kinks: (slight) choking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How did I get into this position exactly? I can't remember, I can't remember anything right now let alone thinking properly with two metallic fingers and a strap up my ass. What's happening around me again? Uhg, I feel so vulnerable.<br/>
    A soft masculine voice reassured me that I was gonna be ok, who was that? Was it K.. Keeb? Keyboard? Kiibo. It's Kiibo, his fingers are circling inside me, I can't help but moan at his touch. Who's behind me, slut? No, Miu. Miu Iruma. She's abusing all my sensitive spots easily with that pink strap on that's making me go wild. I hear a voice.<br/>
    "Bahaha! Looks like Kokichi is weaker then I thought!" That's my name. I collect my thoughts and retrace my steps.</p><p>    It was late afternoon, I wanted to screw with Miu. Not in a sexual way, but just to mess around with her. So I was heading for her lab, she usually does maintenance on Kiibo around this time and if he was there it would just be a bonus.<br/>
    Nearing the lab entrance I could've sworn I heard something.. unusual. Was it.. feminine moaning? What the hell? Walking into Miu doing something like this was actually awesome since it could be great material for blackmail. I then recalled that Kiibo has maintenance work sometimes. Holy shit this keeps getting better!<br/>
    I quickly picked the lock and barged already laughing about what I was going to see, and of course I was correct.<br/>
     The ultimate inventor had the robot pinned against the floor, and appeared to be originally grinding onto his crotch area before I came in. I couldn't breathe, this was great! But for some reason the laughs became forced, and a hurtful pang in my heart struck. Why was I feeling like this, I shouldn't be sad if they're doing it.<br/>
    "Hey fuckhead why are you here?!" Miu started yelling countless things at me.<br/>
    "Gaah! Kokichi! Oh geez I'm so sorry!"<br/>
    The two had quickly separated, Miu fuming and Kiibo blushing a shade of red unknown to man.<br/>
    I fell onto the floor, the forced laughs starting to get more and more fake, I needed to cover that up. I needed to cover the fact up, that I, Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader, had actual feelings for the two, and if I'm being completely honest right now, I want to join in, I really wanted to.<br/>
    "Haha! Banging without thinking of inviting me? That's a real tear jerker there!"<br/>
"Oh fuck."<br/>
    Shit! How many things am I going to say out loud right now? Not a good time brain! My laughs stopped immediately and my face flushed, I looked up in horror at the two with fear in my eyes. They're going to hate me for sure, oh god why.<br/>
    Miu choked on her words and Kiibo stared at me, only getting redder.<br/>
    "The fuck did you just say you little bitch?" I looked over at the pink haired inventor, to see a wide smirk painted across her punchable face. I decided to try and act as if it was a joke.<br/>
    "I was kidding you cum bag. Don't start getting all offended." I shook my hands around in a taunting way. The other male in the room slowly put his hand over his mouth, still in shock.<br/>
    "I don't think you were, K-Kokichi." He stuttered. I began to panic. I know that lie was bad but was it that unbelievable? Dammit I just need to calm down. My face is still beat red and sweat starts to form at my pores. I stand and straighten up, forcing out a laugh again which was just as believable as that lie.<br/>
    "F-fucking dumbass, of c-course that was a lie! I'm lier, haven't you forg-" I haven't even been paying attention to my surroundings until I felt a hand grip my left shoulder. I look over in shock to find my face inches away from Mius, with Kiibo glooming over me also. We stared at each other for what felt like forever, just glaring into each other's eyes with a nervous Kiibo on the side.<br/>
"Ok fine! It was the truth" Miu released her breath and stepped away, and Kiibo shuffled to move. "But now you have to repay me to keep me shut for the scene I just watched." I showed a toothy grin, it losing its strength a bit when I noticed Miu was also smiling, and.. shaking. She snorted in laughter.<br/>
    "GAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! HE REALLY WANTS TO HAVE A THREESOME WITH US, HOLY SHIT THATS FUNNY!" Miu started tearing up as she continued to howl. Kiibo blushed at the fact, rubbing his arm. I started laughing too, I don't even know why. I was being confronted for my sexual fantasy that I had just revealed to my ideal partners on accident.<br/>
    "Well honestly, I wouldn't mind." I could barely hear his voice over the loud atmosphere, but once I did my breath hitched and Miu choked again. We both looked over at a very flustered Kiibo. He looked at us for a moment before looking back down after seeing our faces of shock. I was back to blushing and Miu was surprisingly also red. Really red. We both waited for her response. She crossed her arms and leaned on her leg.<br/>
    "Well fine, it'll just be another thing to add onto my list of things I've done." My heart lit up and a smug smile appeared onto my face, Kiibo nodded his head in approval and excitement. "But, I'm not going to be the one being fucked, ya hear me!?" She turned on her heels to look at  me, then shoved a finger in my face, an evil expression plastered on hers.<br/>
    "Well Kokichi, sense you were so up for keeping your mouth shut and usin what you saw against us, how about we repay you under one condition." Kiibo stood right by her side, slightly smiling himself.<br/>
    "You gotta take both us if we agree to this." I shivered in fear and excitement over thought of being at the mercy at the two of them, already feeling aroused. I scoff.<br/>
    "Ok."<br/>
    That was the line of consent, the line that put it all into motion. </p><p>    Miu shoved me into Kiibos firm chest, his armour not as uncomfortable as I had originally thought. She forced two of her fingers into my mouth, not giving me time to process anything. I already knew what she wanted to do, and so I started sucking. Kiibos hands crawled under my shirt, his touch feeling cold on my heated body.<br/>
    She shoved her fingers down my throat making me gag, then took them out, a string of saliva connecting us. My breath turned into a moan when Kiibo started to pinch and play with my already sensitive nipples.<br/>
    "Gh, wh, and your goal in all of this is?" I know perfectly well what they're going to do, but a little teasing wouldn't hurt. I felt him pinch hard earning a loud yelp from me.<br/>
Miu silently cackled for a moment before walking off to her work bench. Probably searching for something that'll make me scream, am I just now realizing that they're trying to humiliate me? This is kinda payback on their side. I felt my body being turned to face Kiibo, my face being pushed into his shoulder.<br/>
    I felt cold air torture my skin as my shirt was unbuttoned and taken off then flung across the room. Kiibo started to guide us to the floor as Miu walked back over. I couldn't look behind though, since my body was still being shoved against the robots cold gear. My pants were brought down with my boxers, freeing my aching erection, my face flushed in embarrassment.<br/>
    I was finally free to sit up a bit as Kiibo straddled my hips, I couldn't lose myself yet, it's too early, I need to keep my posture. Miu bent over behind me, close enough for me to feel the touch of something against my lower back. Shivers went down my spine when I realized what it was, and it's size. Discreetly looking over I saw the pink strap on, but I was quickly forced forward again by Kiibos hands turning my face towards his. I blushed at his shaky yet confident expression, yet was quickly reminded of what's happening as Mius finger entered me making my back arch.<br/>
She slowly entered another, starting the pump them in and out. I moaned lightly but was cut off by
Kiibo putt his fingers into my mouth. I obediently coated them in saliva as I had Mius before he took them back out.<br/>
    "Heh" I coughed, "You dont have a lube system or something?" I obviously knew the answer but laughed at my comment anyways. Kiibo frowned.<br/>
    "Fuck you" Mius fingers were taken out, quickly replaced with Kiibos as he thrusted them harshly into me. I moaned loudly, slamming my back into Miu who took this as a chance to grab my wrists. They were held behind our heads, making it so I couldn't move them at all. She took her other hand and lead the strap to my entrance, waiting for the approval to enter.<br/>
    "Y-yeah" I stammered, still shaking as Kiibo fingered me relentlessly. I clenched my jaw to keep myself from releasing a loud moan as she slowly stuffed me with the strap. Kiibo went over a spot that made me scream out his name. He smirked slyly and started abusing the spot, I shook as a stream of loud moans erupted from me, my arms begging to be let go but Miu only gripped harder.<br/>
She started to thrust roughly into me, I panted in pleasure and pain, tears mixing with sweat and drool. I screamed again as Miu sped up, slamming into my hole. </p><p>    This brings us back to the beginning. Me losing my sense of where I am, pleasure taking over my body as I pathetically shake and moan. My eyes rolling into the back of my head as I'm pounded into by Miu and Kiibo.<br/>
    "Ultimate Supreme leader finally learned his place, huh?" Kiibo laughed at her comment as he added another finger knowing it was drive me over the edge.<br/>
     I scream out, begging for mercy. He starts to gently pump my length, precum had made it already coated with a natural lube. Kiibos strokes bring me closer and closer, I can’t stop myself from being loud.
   I throw my head back, my face still soaked and only getting wetter. Miu grabs my throat and shoves my head into her shoulder, gripping hard. Tears stream down my cheeks as my lungs closed, was I really going to be choked to death while being fucked? That’s a pretty pathetic way to die. She must’ve realized she was gripping a bit too hard before slightly letting go, and the euphoria that follows finished me off.
   "Gha, Kiibo! Miu!" I moan their names as I orgasm, gasping as me and Kiibos chests are made a mess of. Miu grips onto my chest and digs her nails in as she rides out hers.</p><p>    I moan softly as I'm emptied, an uncomfortable hollow feeling following. My hands are let go of, and my wrists have marks from where Miu was gripping them.<br/>
All three of us are panting heavily, not making eye contact. Kiibo sits up a bit, he seemed to have climaxed without us knowing. Can robots even orgasm? I probably shouldn't say that out loud right now.<br/>
    "Damn... guess you can really... take some shit... huh?" Miu huffs out, still trying to control her breathing.<br/>
    "Y-yeah, whatever.." I feel my posture give out and I sink into Kiibo who was now sitting straight up.<br/>
    I don't care anymore. If this is going to be a one time thing I may as well make the most out of it.<br/>
Not trying anything crazy, I wrap my arms around the shaky robot, melting into a sweaty hug. I feel a warm pressure on my back and realize that Mius joined in. She snakes her arms around the two of us, resting her head into the crook of my neck. We're quiet as the moment is enjoyed.<br/>
    God I could fall asleep like this, but I can't. That was just payback. We aren't together.<br/>
    That realization forces me to break the comforting hug. I stand up, almost falling, but I catch myself. Miu takes off the strap then walks over offering help.<br/>
    "No I'll be able to make it, I'm fine." I collect my clothes and slip them back on as she does the same, Kiibo cleaning himself up to appear presentable.<br/>
Why are they acting so nice now, they hate me, what, have they realized how I feel and they feel the same way? Yeah, keep dreaming dumbass. I turn around.<br/>
    "I guess the debts been repayed. Call me again if you wanna try another thing next time." I wink at the two as I turn to leave. Hearing the echoes of Kiibos laughs and Mius 'Oh piss off rat!'. Somethings stopping me from leaving though, I can't bring myself to just get up and go after something like that, so I hesitate at the door, a million unidentifiable thoughts racing through my head.<br/>
    "Key Kokichi, are you ok?" I hear Kiibo say in a reassuring tone. I look over and snicker.<br/>
    "Yeah Kiiboy, was just thinking that you and your whore of a girlfriend may be that bad after all." I flash a wide smile at the two.<br/>
    "Don't expect us to fuck you once then be like, 'oh my good Ouma-kun I love you mwah mwah mwah!'" Miu made exaggerated kissy faces and waved her hands on Kiibo. Ouch. He huffed.<br/>
    "Yeah Kokichi," damn well th- "make it twice." He made a peace sign towards me and winked. "Meet us in my dorm again tonight!" Miu gasped then lightly hit him. "Kiibo what the fuck!" She blushed while laughing.<br/>
    I felt my cheeks temperature rise as my smile reclaimed its place on my face. "Then it's a date, meet you there~" I laugh out the last part as I start half running half limping out of Mius lab, with a fuming yet flushed inventor running after me.<br/>
    "It's not a date you bitch! Get back here cum slut!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night night -Irouma-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miu/Kokichi fluff(?) (requested)</p><p>    The clown watches over Miu late at night while she works, then they almost piss their pants over the past in bed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God, why do you have to be such a fucking nuisance”</p><p>   Ouma grinned at Mius annoyance. </p><p>   “Ouch Miu, words hurt yknow” He began to tear up before beginning to cry loudly. “You’re such a meanie! If you hate me so much just break up with me!” He cried even louder. </p><p>   “Oh shut your damn mouth,” she bent further into the circuit board she was coding “and quit your lyin while you’re at it!” Kokichi sighed, slumping over her chair, purposefully resting most of his wait on her shoulders. </p><p>   “Ok, I will” Miu huffed, rolling her shoulders to get Kokichi off her back. “Or not, damn. Cant handle a little affection from your oh-so-handsome boyfriend?” </p><p>   “Well of course I can, but I’m working spit-wad” Ouma stretched backwards into a different chair, proceeding to roll around Mius lab. He picked up and set back down objects, drumming his fingers across a desk before rolling back over quickly, holding a long curved tube in hand.</p><p>   “Hm what’s this?” He said, shoving it in her face “Is Miu dirty, even during her beloved projects? Hmmmm?” Miu flushed and pushed it away hastily. “That’s not a fuckin sex toy dingus! Now put it back!” Kokichi tossed it behind him, digging his head into his shoulders in shock when a loud clang came from where it had gone. </p><p>   “KOKICHI!” Miu turned around and groaned. “If I hang out with you for *ten* minutes, will you stop bothering me?” Kokichi jumped up, putting his hand against his head in a salute formation. </p><p>   “Yes, ma’am!” </p><p>   Miu stood up and dusted off her skirt. She placed her arm around Ouma and kissed him on his cheek. </p><p>   “So now that you’ve distracted me from my precious work, what’d ya wanna do” a mischievous smile spread across kokichis face. He intertwined their hands together before leaning into her chest, standing on his toes so he could get as close to her face as possible.</p><p>   “I wanna sleep with you, Miu!” She gasped sharply, her face turning red. </p><p>    “Wh-? Huh!? R-right here?! Hnn.. what if someone hears-” Kokichi stepped back, pretending to be disgusted. </p><p>   “You dirty skank, I meant literally! Not sexually,” he crossed his arms, resting on his hip “yeesh, can’t do anything without you trying to get in my pants. You really are just a useless cum dumpster after all, huh?” He smiled evilly at her nervous reaction. Miu bent over slightly, raising her fists in defense, her face dawning a dreadful expression of guilt. </p><p>  “Gh- I’m sorry! You gave me the wrong impression and you know how that stuff gets to me!” She whined. Ouma sighed before leaning onto her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her neck. </p><p>  “Ok, I forgive you,” he cheerfully piped “but I wasn’t lying about wanting to sleep, ahem *NEXT*, to you!” He smiled as Miu tried to straighten a bit. He planted a light and quick kiss on her lips, and rested his head on his shoulder. “You gotta stop assuming I only want you for your body, that’s something we gotta work on later..” </p><p>  Miu completely straightened herself up, Kokichi now only having his hands on her shoulders. “Well ok, I guess it is getting late. It would be nice to rest now, so don’t try anything funny! Unless you do in the middle of the night.. ahaha… that’d be something to wake up t-” “Ayo what the fuck I am NOT doing that to you, what the hell,” he cringed as her lewd body expression turned into a defensive one again. “We gotta work on that too, cause uhm, that’s not right.” </p><p>  Miu let Kokichi stand on her feet as she walked them both to her dorm. She’d seen Kokichis before, and it wasn’t a place she’d willingly sleep.</p><p>  When they reached her door, Ouma hopped off her boots as she opened her door. They stepped in and got ready for bed, which was really just slipping into something more comfortable. Kokichi wore an oversized blank pink t shirt and his boxers, as Miu hopped into some fluffy white pajama pants and dark t shirt. They slipped into her bed after the lights were turned off and rested, snug against each other. </p><p>   Kokichi gently played with Mius hair as she had her head in his chest. She sighed softly.</p><p>  “Hey Kich, remember that time when Shuichi ran out of pants and had to wear short shorts for like, 3 hours until he found a pair in the school dryers.” Kokichis chest shock as he laughed loudly.</p><p>  “Holy shit yeah. Wait, remember when you found Tenko stuck in a tree because she was hiding from Himiko in embarrassment, because..” He took a breath from laughing so hard “because she spilt a bunch of juice on her lap and.. and it looked like piss” The two were practically wheezing from how hard they were laughing at this point, Kokichi had to hold his stomach as Miu rolled around.</p><p>  “Oh my god! Oh my god, wait wait wait! That time- that time that Kaito-” Miu couldn’t even finish her sentence, it only went off in a high pitched drabble. Kokichi slapped her arm to contain himself. </p><p> “When he fell asleep outside and..” the two had tears in their eyes “it rained overnight” they said in unison, Miu almost falling over the bed. The two laughed about the things their classmates had done for a while, before completely settling down.</p><p>  When the two were calmly back in position, Miu sighed softly, hugging Ouma even closer.</p><p>   “Well this is certainly more then ten minutes.” Kokichi said. Miu giggled slightly.</p><p>  “This is why I love you.” Ouma silently opened his mouth in shock before smiling and hugging Miu back.</p><p>  “Me too Miu, me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would this be fluff? I mean, they’re being themselves and cuddling too but hm. I was writing it down, it was a good idea, and I couldn’t go back. Bestie I’m sorry if I’ve failed you.. #brocken #depreshun </p><p>Hngfdhdg….. also sorry for disappearing for three months ❤️🔥❤️🩹💔❣️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It’s alright it’s ok -Kaede/Miu/Maki-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaede and Maki reassure Miu at midnight. Requested! (Non despair au)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three woman lay in their king sized bed, Kaede on the left, Maki on the right, and Miu smooshed right in between. It wasn’t silent though, and it wasn’t peaceful. Mius face was stained from pouring tears as the other two were talking with her in a calm and kind manner.</p>
<p>“No, stop, please,” Miu sobbed “you both denying it just makes it more painful. You don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Miu, shut up. We do understand.” Maki wiped away the trail of tears under Mius eye, her other hand holding her face.</p>
<p>“N-no..” “Miu. Just a few moments ago you were going on how we only want you for your body, and then you began about how we hate you,” “which we don’t, honeycomb.” Kaede added. Miu sniffed.“Miu, everyone has insecurities and fears in relationships, but this. It’s something we must work on. Kaede held Mius hand and engulfed it with hers. </p>
<p>“We love you so much, personally I don’t know what I’d do if I lost *any* of you.” She took Mius hand and kissed it gently, then placing it on her chest where her heart would be.</p>
<p>“We know what you’re going through internally, Miu, and it’s a lot. These emotions can’t be ignored, and *we* certainly aren’t going to.” Maki rested her head on the distressed girls shoulder, wrapping her arms around Irumas waist. Kaede planted her head in the crook of Mius neck, with her hand still against her heart. Miu breathed heavily before letting a few more more tears drop down her face.</p>
<p>“I..” she sobbed gently, the mix of emotions over whelming her. “I love you both.. so so so much.” They stayed there, embracing one another’s presence and importance.</p>
<p>Relationships take time to develop and become solid, with hiccups and problems being common, and ones like these, they needed more love and reassurance then anything. That’s what was going to happen. At that moment, Kaede and Maki made a silent agreement that their new goal, was to help make Miu feel more at peace with herself, and her views of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>K bestiesssss 😍💗💕💖💞💓 love writing poly ships cause I am poly<br/>Uhm this was super fucking short I’m so sorry. Requests are still open and I’ll gladly take them in, but until then I’m…. M.. makin…. Making another smut… 👨🦽</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow you actually read this, thanks king/queen/royal. Enjoy your day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>